


Fiery Temptation

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “Don’t just pick out a girl at random and drag her into bed at night without telling me.” Faye explained. “If it’s okay, we will do this tonight? And let’s ask Alexis.” Loki replied. Alexis. Faye felt how she started blushing. He knew?





	Fiery Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine telling Loki that having a threesome with him and a girl is a sexual fantasy of yours. To your surprise, he is okay with it._

_Imagine Loki’s reaction as you slide your hand along his chest. Down his sculpted abs, nails trailing along, until your fingers come to a stop tugging oh so gently on his happy trail before sliding further south to his growing erection. Imagine his green eyes darkening with arousal until he grows frustrated at your teasing and punishes you mercilessly, taking you tortuously slow._

* * *

Faye was blushing. She didn’t know what to say or do. She just blushed. Loki looked at her with a smirk. “Seriously?” he asked her. Faye looked at him and didn’t know what to expect. Loki’s hand still wandered her body and she loved the feeling of his long, slender fingers tracing her skin. After lying like that for a little while, Loki pulled her closer and looked at her. Faye noticed a mischievous look on his face. “I’m up for it.” Loki said. “I just don’t know if you’re up for it yourself?” he asked her. Faye  started imagining things. Loki noticed that she was blushing. “Is that a yes?” he asked. Faye lightly nodded. Loki smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to the kiss and was starting to calm down. The things she was imagining slowly faded from her mind and she stopped blushing. Loki’s hand wandered her body as he held her close. Faye didn’t expect Loki to ask things like that on a moment like this. She was still feeling the after effects of her climax when Loki asked her if she had sexual fantasies. She did. And after a lot of convincing, she did tell him what it was. Sex with him and a girl. A threesome. Loki liked the idea of seeing her with another girl, it was easy to see. “I want to know when you plan on doing this.” she said. “Don’t just pick out a girl at random and drag her into bed at night without telling me.” Faye explained. She knew Loki loved to do things like that, but this was different. This was a little too intimate to ruin. “If it’s okay, we will do this tonight? And let’s ask Alexis.” Loki replied. Alexis. Faye felt how she started blushing. He knew? She looked at Loki and noticed a little smirk.

Alexis was one of her friends at the palace. She got along with all the servants, except Rebekah, but she and Alexis were different. From the moment they met, they had this chemistry she had never had with anyone else. Not even with Loki. With Alexis, it was sexual chemistry. That’s all. They had never done anything. They just fantasized. The way Alexis looked at her, the way she looked at Alexis. They wanted to do things, but they never did. Faye fell in love with Loki after just a week as his servant and Alexis knew that. She would get to give in to it all now. If Alexis was okay with it. What if she said no? What if she didn’t want Loki to join in? Faye was starting to panic and Loki noticed it. “Just ask her. She won’t say no.” he said, looking at her. Faye lightly nodded. Loki smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and felt how Loki held her close. After lying like that for a little while, she looked at Loki. “I will ask her right away if she’s okay with it.” Faye said. As they got up and started their day, she was getting nervous. Loki went to his training and Faye went to look for Alexis. Luckily, she ran into her quite fast or she would’ve given up on it all. “Faye.” Alexis said, looking at her. “Alexis. I need to talk to you.” she replied.

As she and Alexis walked up to a spot away from everything, Faye felt she was starting to panic. Alexis noticed it. “You okay?” she asked. “I don’t know.” Faye replied, trying to calm herself down. Looking at Alexis, she started talking. “Prince Loki and I are a thing. Things have happened and we were wondering if you wanted to join in for a night.” Faye started explaining, but her words turned into whispers. “This thing that’s going on with you and me… Prince Loki knows. He knows that I want to give in to it and he knows that I would if he lets me. I just don’t know if you would do that too.“ she ended explaining with whispering words. Alexis had not said a word. Faye was too nervous to look at her and just waited for a reaction. As Alexis started whispering an answer, Faye looked at her and noticed her nervousness. “Yes. I want to give into it too and I would definitely do that. It’s just that I have never done things like that.” she explained, being too nervous to look at Faye. “If you want to do it, we expect you at Prince Loki’s chambers after Queen Frigga’s meeting has ended.” Faye said. Alexis looked at her with a little smile. As Faye left for the training grounds, she felt her nervousness fade away. The rest of the day would be weird. Faye would be waiting for Alexis to walk in, and if she did, she would finally get to give in to a fantasy she have had for a long time. Just thinking of it turned her on and Faye wished for time to fly. And it did.

\---

Faye was nervous. She was walking back and forth in Loki’s chambers. She was waiting for a knock on the doors. She was waiting for Alexis. Just this morning, she had asked her if she was up for it. And she was. She was okay with Loki joining in too. It would make her feel weird to see Loki with Alexis, though. Loki didn’t mind it. This thing with Alexis was just for fun. The idea of seeing Faye with a girl was turning him on and she knew that it would when it was happening in front of him too. She just didn’t know if she would turn up. “You okay, my love?” Loki asked, walking up to her and pulling her in for a kiss. Faye looked at him and nodded. “Yes. I’m just nervous, that’s all.” she answered. “There’s no need for that. You will do fine.” Loki said. “I don’t even know what to do or say to her. It’s weird.” Faye explained. Every moment of the day, she had been thinking of how to get things started with Alexis. She didn’t have any idea how to do it. She hoped that Alexis would have an idea, but that would be weird too with Loki watching. Faye would feel guilty if she was a little too turned on by Alexis and too happy to finally give in to it. As if Loki knew what she was thinking, he looked at her with a smirk. “I will help you with starting things.” he said. “And just go with it. Don’t hold back. I’m okay with it.” Loki explained.

She didn’t know what to say or do. She just looked at him. He was okay with it, she knew that. It was still weird, though. She would be having sex with a girl, in front of Loki. With Alexis, it was just sex. With Loki, it was love too. Faye was slowly going crazy as she kept worrying and wanted it to be over. Loki kissed her again and smiled. “You are going to love it. And I’m going to love seeing you like that.” he said, caressing her cheek as he held her close. It was making her blush. She looked at Loki and noticed a smile spreading on his face. “I love you.” he said. “I love you too.” Faye replied, smiling back at him. Loki pulled her in for another kiss and Faye gave in to it. She loved the way Loki held her in a moment like that. There was a knock on the doors. They snapped out of their little moment and looked at the doors. Loki let go of her and walked up to the doors to let Alexis in. “Prince Loki. Faye.” Alexis said. “Alexis.” Loki replied. Faye didn’t say a word. Alexis looked at her and she looked at Alexis. She was starting to panic. Now that the moment was here, she didn’t want to do it anymore. It was just wrong. Loki looked at her and noticed it.

 

He looked from Faye to Alexis and smirked. They needed a little help. Alexis was nervous too. It was no surprise. There was chemistry between them and they never got to give in to it. Until now. And it made them nervous. He was one of the reasons for their nervousness too, he knew that. Alexis had never had sex before and her first time would be special. Loki smirked. “I will give the two of you a little time to get relaxed.” he said, opening the doors. Loki smirked and walked into the hallway. He knew what would happen from the moment he closed the doors behind him and it turned him on. Going for a little walk, Loki was getting excited. He had seen the two of them together a lot of times. Alexis was a servant, but she didn’t have a specific task. She helped out where needed. Faye would run into her at random moments and if that happened, they would just look at each other. A look that gave away that there were things going on between the two of them. Loki noticed it and he would just smirk. One day, he would get them to give in to it. And the moment was here.

Faye and Alexis looked at each other. Loki was giving them a little time to get relaxed and had helped her with getting things started. She had dreamed of this moment for so long and it was easy to see that she wasn’t the only one. Faye knew that she would give in to it completely from the moment one of them took the first step. She wasn’t the one to do it. Alexis was. Out of nowhere, she walked up to Faye and pulled her in for a kiss. Alexis’ hands on her cheek and back, their lips locked. Faye gave into the kiss and felt how Alexis held her close. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, Faye broke away from their kiss. “I will make it that you will never forget tonight. You will love every second of it.” she whispered. The way Alexis looked at her when she said it only fused the feeling she was having. Faye pulled her in for another kiss and gave in to it all like Alexis did. They started undressing each other and let their hands wander the other’s body. Faye was getting wet and she knew Alexis was too. Breaking their kiss, Alexis took her by the hand and dragged her over to Loki’s bed. Lying down in it with the covers over them, they just kissed and got each other soaking wet by getting their hands all over the other’s body. Faye was so into it all that she didn’t notice Loki returning to his chambers.

Loki quietly opened up the doors and walked into his chambers. The first thing he noticed was clothes laying on the floor. The next thing he noticed was Faye and Alexis lying in his bed. Naked. Wet. Just looking at it all turned him on. A smirk was spreading on his face as he closed the doors and did it a little louder than normal to make them notice him. They did. As they looked at him, Loki noticed a smile on Faye’s face. “Having fun, my love?” he asked her, walking up to his bed. Faye let go of Alexis and got up. She walked up to him and looked at him with a smirk. “You will make it even more fun.” she answered, giving him a kiss. The look she was giving him when breaking the kiss gave away that she wanted him to join in. “Don’t make me wait.” she said. Faye was letting go of all the shyness and innocence. He had seen her like that before and he loved it. He knew she loved to give in to it all. Loki smirked and grabbed her as she wanted to return to Alexis. “You are going to make me want to join you.” he replied. Faye simply looked at him with a smirk. She slowly started undressing him and kept looking at him with a mischievous look on her face. As she was sliding a hand down his chest and abs, Loki felt how it turned him on. Faye’s hand got to his stomach and ended up at his pants. Loki looked at her as she was opening them and wanted to know what she had in mind. Faye just looked at him with a little smirk. Loki was getting frustrated. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. “You are going to regret making me join you.” he said. Faye simply smiled at him.

Faye noticed that Alexis was looking at her and Loki. Seeing them like that had turned her on. It was easy to see. She had a little smirk on her face and didn’t look away when Faye noticed her. She knew that Faye would have sex with Loki in front of her. Seeing him giving Faye pleasure would turn her on. Faye knew that. It would help for when Alexis would have sex with Loki herself. That’s exactly why she was teasing Loki like that. She knew he would get her back for it, but she didn’t mind. She would love it. And Alexis would love it. As if she knew what Faye was thinking, Alexis got up and walked up to her. She grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into bed again. She didn’t give Faye any time to say or do anything. Pulling her in for a kiss, Alexis let her hands wander Faye’s body. Faye gave in to it and enjoyed every second of it. Loki joined them in bed and was watching it all as he was lying next to her. Faye didn’t want to wait anymore and started things. Getting on top of Alexis, Faye slid a finger in between her legs and smiled as she noticed how wet she was. Licking her finger, she smirked. She loved her taste and it made her realize why Loki always did this when they had sex. Alexis just started blushing and looked at her nervously. “Don’t hold back.” Faye whispered and kissed her. Breaking the kiss, Faye was getting nervous. This was new to her and she would take her time to do it. Having chemistry didn’t make this good sex without trying, Faye knew that. She wanted Alexis to love having sex with her and she would have to try things she never imagined herself doing to make her feel like that. Knowing that Alexis always had sex with girls, didn’t help. Loki noticed her nervousness and looked at her with a smile. It was making her blush. Not giving herself time to stop, she started moving downwards. Feeling the soft, warm skin under her lips, Faye trailed kisses all over Alexis’ body. She kissed Alexis’ breasts and let her tongue roam freely. She loved it. Moving downwards, she lay down between Alexis’ legs and spread them a little. Kissing her thighs, she moved upwards until she reached the place she wanted to explore next.

Faye looked at the patch of blonde, curly hair and smiled. She knew what she would find if she spread her legs even further. As she did, she grabbed her legs and dived into Alexis’ sweetness. She was soaking wet and Faye tasted her every time she let her tongue roam freely. She loved her taste. Exploring every part of the sweetness, Faye felt how Alexis’ body twitched and knew that she had found her sensitive spot. As she continued licking Alexis’ sensitive spot, she started moaning and Faye noticed that her breathing fastened. With a hand gently caressing her hair, Alexis moaned and Faye enjoyed having her like this. It didn’t take long for Alexis to hit her climax. As she did, she grabbed onto Faye’s hair and started moaning uncontrollably. Her body tensed up completely and she kept Faye from pulling away by holding her in place with a hand. Grabbing onto the pillow with the other hand, Alexis moaned as Faye continued what she was doing. Alexis’ climax lasted long and it was exhausting her. A smile spread on Faye’s face as she let go of Alexis and got on top of her. Alexis was breathing fast and Faye noticed that her legs were trembling. Kissing Alexis, she let her hand wander her body. Alexis gave in to it and looked at Faye with a smile as she broke their kiss. As Alexis let go of her, Faye lay down next to her and turned to face Loki.

Loki smirked. It was weird to see Faye have sex with Alexis. And yet he loved it. Faye noticed the smirk on his face. He had given her and Alexis time to have a little fun and it was his turn. Faye noticed his boner and smiled. She knew that it all had turned him on and that he was waiting to get her back for her teasing. Loki didn’t want to wait any longer to have a little fun with her. As he pulled her in for a kiss and got on top of her, Faye surrendered herself to Loki. He entered her slowly and turned her into a moaning mess in no time. It never took him long to get Faye to reach her climax, but he would take his time. He would get her back for teasing him like that. He would take her so slow that it would make her desperate to finally hit her climax. She knew what he would do to her. He had done it before and he knew she loved it. It was easy to see by the way she looked at him. Loki smirked and continued with slow thrusts. Very slow thrusts. Alexis just watched as Loki was making Faye desperate and she loved seeing her like this. Sharing kisses in between moans, Loki and Faye lost themselves completely in the moment. To get deeper, Loki held her close. Faye’s breathing fastened and her moaning started to sound desperate. Loki loved it. He loved making her feel like this. As he felt a sensation building up, Loki knew that it wouldn’t take long for him to reach his climax.

Faye was always soaking wet and feeling his length sliding deep into that wetness made him needy. He wanted her to get even more desperate. Loki had to keep himself from going faster, enjoying the sensation it all caused. He filled her up completely and he would feel her tensing up as she was close to reaching her climax. Loki only needed a few more thrusts to get her to that point and savored the moment. Faye’s climax hit her, making her grab onto the pillows and moaning uncontrollably while her body tensed up completely. Loki started moaning into the pillow as his climax hit him and he released himself inside of her. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, he could see the wetness dripping out. Loki slid one of his fingers between Faye’s legs as he lay down next to her and licked his finger with a smirk on his face. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki looked at her with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. Faye caressed his cheek and gave into his kiss, with Loki’s hand wandering her body and him holding her close. Breaking their kiss, Faye let go of him and turned to face Alexis. Loki noticed the way she looked at Faye. She loved watching them have sex.

Faye was still feeling the after effects of her climax. Alexis noticed it as Faye kissed her and held her close. Breaking their kiss, Alexis looked at Faye with a smile and snuggled up with her. Loki pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around Faye, holding her close. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep like that. After a while, Loki woke up as Faye was moving in his arms. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Alexis was awake too. She was kissing Faye and caressing her cheek as Faye was giving in to it. Loki let go of Faye and smiled. Just lying there watching, Loki enjoyed seeing Alexis give in to it. As she broke their kiss and got on top of Faye, Alexis looked at him nervously. “Go on. It’s okay.” he said. Alexis started blushing. Faye pulled her in for a kiss to make her forget her nervousness. As she let go of Alexis, she smiled and waited for what she would do next. Alexis didn’t give her time to do anything. Her lips trailed kisses on Faye’s body and Faye loved it. Loki looked at her with a smile as he noticed it. Alexis knew what she was doing. She kissed Faye’s breasts and let her tongue roam freely, while spreading her legs. Before Faye knew it, Alexis was lying down and diving into her sweetness. She explored every part of it and was trying to find Faye’s sensitive spot. It didn’t take her long to do that.

Faye’s body twitched. Continuing to lick it, Alexis let her tongue roam freely. With a hand gently caressing Alexis’ hair, Faye surrendered herself to Alexis completely and moaned. It all made her forget that Loki was right next to her. She was moaning and breathing fast. Loki loved seeing her like this. It was weird knowing that he wasn’t the one giving her this pleasure, but he enjoyed it anyway. Loki noticed Faye’s moans were starting to sound desperate. Alexis noticed it too. It didn’t take long for Faye to hit her climax. As she did, she grabbed onto the pillows and started moaning uncontrollably. Her body tensed up completely and she pulled away from Alexis. Grabbing her to keep her in place, Alexis continued what she was doing. Faye’s climax lasted long and Loki noticed it was exhausting her. A smile spread on Alexis’ face as she let go of Faye and got on top of her. Faye was breathing fast and her legs were trembling. Kissing Faye, she let her hands wander her body. Faye gave in to it and looked at Alexis with a smile as she broke their kiss. “You didn’t hold back.” she said. Alexis started blushing. Loki smirked. Faye looked at Alexis with a smile as she lay down next to her. Loki noticed her looking at him. It was his turn to have a little fun with Alexis.

Faye looked at Loki as he looked at Alexis. She was looking at Loki and it was making her nervous. Alexis never had sex with a man before. Faye noticed that it wasn’t just her who was nervous. Loki was nervous too. He would be having sex with another girl in front of her. Faye kissed him to make him relax. Loki looked at her and didn’t know what to do or say. “Go on. It’s okay.” she said. Loki smirked as Faye was repeating his words. Getting on top of Alexis, he looked at her. As she lightly nodded, Loki slowly entered her. Alexis grabbed onto Loki’s arms and moaned. Noticing Loki’s reaction, Faye knew that it surprised him that he had this effect on Alexis. Loki started moving slowly and gave in to it. Faye was enjoying it all. Alexis was a moaning mess and Loki completely forgot that she was lying next to them. It was weird seeing Loki having sex with Alexis, even though it was just for fun. It was just sex. No kisses, no wandering hands. Alexis was still grabbing on to Loki’s arms and Loki kept moving slowly. As it continued, Faye noticed that Alexis’ breathing fastened and her moans started to sound more desperate. Loki noticed it too. He got her to reach her climax fast and just kept going as she started moaning uncontrollably. Alexis grabbed onto the pillows as her body tensed up completely. Faye noticed that Loki was close to reaching his climax too. It didn’t take him long to get to that point. Loki started moaning into the pillow as his climax hit him and released himself inside of Alexis. As the sensation faded away and Loki pulled himself out of her, he noticed the wetness dripping out and smirked. Faye looked at Alexis with a smile.

Smiling back, Alexis kissed Faye and snuggled up with her. Pulling the sheets over them, Loki wrapped his arms around Faye and held her close. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep like that. Loki slowly woke up at sunrise and was surprised as he noticed that Faye and Alexis had turned in their sleep. Faye was lying in his arms now and was still asleep. Alexis wasn’t awake yet, either. Loki smiled as he caressed Faye’s cheek. Faye opened up her eyes and smiled at him. “Good morning, my love.” he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Good morning.” Faye replied, snuggling up with him. She completely forgot that Alexis was lying next to her. When she woke up, she turned to face them and looked at Loki and Faye. “Good morning.” Loki said. “I hope you got a good night’s sleep?” he asked her. “Yes.” she replied with a smile. “Perfect.” Loki said, with a smirk. “There’s plenty of time left before we have to get up. Let’s give you what you wanted.” he explained, looking at Faye. She wanted to have sex with him and a girl. A threesome. That still didn’t happen. A smirk spread on Loki’s face as Faye started blushing. He would give her what she wanted. And Alexis was up for it too. As he looked at her, she smiled.

Letting go of Faye, Loki waited for her to get things started. As she turned to face Alexis and pulled her in for a kiss, Loki smirked. She was letting go of all the innocence and shyness again. Loki loved it when she did that. Breaking their kiss, Faye got on top of Alexis and quickly made her way down her body. As she lay down between Alexis’ legs and dived into her sweetness, Loki got on his knees behind Faye. Putting his hands under her hips as she was lying down, he pulled her up from his bed and got her to be on her knees too. Entering her from behind, Loki noticed how wet Faye was. Every time he let his length slide in and out, Faye moaned. It made him wonder who would reach their climax first. Alexis was a moaning mess, Faye was a moaning mess and he had to keep himself from going faster. He wanted to enjoy this. Going slow didn’t help. Loki reached his climax first, gripping his hands into Faye’s hips as released himself inside of her. Alexis was close to reaching her climax too and it didn’t take Faye long to get her to that point. Alexis started moaning uncontrollably and her body tensed up completely as her climax hit her. Loki kept going and noticed Faye’s moans started sounding desperate. He only needed a few thrusts to get her to reach her climax. Loki grabbed her and pulled her up closer to him. As it hit her, he savored the moment. Faye gripped into his arms as she started moaning uncontrollably and her body tensed up completely. Loki noticed Alexis looked at them with a smirk. Loki pulled out and let go of Faye, sliding a finger between her legs as he watched the wetness dripping out. Licking his finger as he lay down, he smirked.

Faye lay down and smiled at him as she snuggled up with him. “Thank you.” she said. “I love you.” Loki replied with a smile. Pulling her in for a kiss, Faye gave in to it. As Alexis looked at them, she smiled. “Thank you.” Loki said. “I had fun. If you want to do this again, just ask me.” Alexis replied. “We will definitely do this again.” he said, looking at Faye. A smirk spread on his face as she started blushing. Loki kissed her and let go of her. Looking outside, he noticed it was time to end things. “We need to get up. I have things to do.” he said, looking at Faye and Alexis. After getting up and taking a bath, they started their day. Alexis parted ways with them after kissing Faye one last time, making her blush. As Alexis closed the doors of his chambers after walking out, Loki smirked at Faye as she looked at him. "I won’t say no if you want to do this again tonight.” he said. Faye just looked at him and didn’t know what to say. Her reaction made him smirk. He would do so all day long every time she looked at him, and it would make her blush. He really liked getting her excited like this and she would get him back for it if a night like that happened again. He wouldn’t regret making her feel like this. He would love it. And so would Faye.  


End file.
